Justin Bieber: I love you Zoe
by ellis2127
Summary: This is a story where a teen-pop sensation hooks up with a small town girl. Will things last?


USHER: When I say Justin, you say Bieber!

Usher: Justin...

Crowd:Bieber!

Usher:Justin...

Crowd:BIEBER!

I leapt on stage, fully hyped up for my concert. Suddenly mid-jump my foot hit a speaker and a searing pain shot up my leg like lightning. My best friend Christian (Beadles) peered nervously at me from the audience but I bared the pain and continued singing,

"When I close my eyes, I see me and you at the prom..."

Then,

" Never thought I could walk through fire..."

And finally,

"It's a big, big world..."

Drenched in sweat I emerged from the stage, my whole leg throbbing agonisingly. My mom Pattie rushed over with some Pepsi and forced it down my throat while she carted me off to the hospital... Great... A&E here I come...

Zoe's Pov

I heard quiet, pained groans coming from the bed next to me. Slowly I reached out and gently pulled back the bed-curtain that was obscuring the moaning patient from my view. As my sympathetic gaze fell upon him, my heart quickened. Something was attracting me to this boy and not because I could instantly tell he was Justin Bieber. I lay my hand on his clammy hand and smiled. He tried to smile back but with all the pain he couldn't manage it. His face was wet as was his hair and his body (well his arm and hand anyway ). Tenderly I moved my hand to his hair and softly pulled it out of his eyes so I could wipe away his tears. Not once did he try and stop me. Looking down at him again his face reminded me of the scene in Madeline when she has Appendicitis.

Me:So what are you in for?

Justin: I've fractured my foot. And they won't give me Morphine.

I grimaced. Me:Ohh...

Justin: How about you?

Me:Just a check-up , when I was younger I was in a car-crash and broke my neck. I'm fine now though.

He looked relieved which I giggled quietly at. His curious chocolate orbs scanned my face. His sweaty hand tightened on mine as he drifted off to sleep. Sighing I -still clutching his hand- clambered back into bed and began my journey into slumberland...

I woke with a start as something warm and soft brushed my face. I cautiously sat up and saw Justin Bieber perched on a chair next to my bed, tenatively stroking my hair while singing to me

"Take her and leave the world with one less lonely girl..."

He looked relaxed and happy but leapt up from the chair, consequently knocking it over and stammered

"Sorry-I-I'm, I didn't-I- never mind..." he immeadiatly looked sheepish.

Me:Never say never Justin. You know that.

Justin:I just... your Zoe right?

Me: Yeah. Zoe Briggs. I'm 16.

Justin: Me too. But I'm not called Zoe Briggs, I'm not here for a check-up and I'm not a girl and I'm not gorgeously hot.

Me: Nahuhh You are gorgeously hot.

He just smiled and shook his amazingly styled hair. I suddenly trembled, he noticed my spazzy shivering .

Justin: what was that? *shook his hair *

I kept trembling for 5 minutes then everything went black...

Justin's Pov

I was shaking my head and she just collapsed, I quickly sank to my knees and cradled her in my arms. I had extreme feelings for this girl. I was NOT gonna let her die. I had a sudden urge to kiss her beautiful, angelic face so I pressed my lips against her soft cheek and said a quick prayer as she trundled off on a trolley bed.

I turned the corner and limped down the hallway towards the room I -and hopefully Zoe- was staying in. As my hand collided with the door my heart stopped. A random boy was kissing Zoe's face while she was sleeping. Instantly I jolted back to life and hollered at the boy to keep off her and mind I don't smash his face in. The boy looked intensely in-love with Zoe. He had brown hair, peircing blue eyes and was quite tall. Zoe was still sleeping but she was muttering something very quietley. I got closer pushed my hair back and listened hard.

Zoe:*very quietly* Justin...or...Aaron...or...Justin?Definately Justin. I love him...

I gasped and reeled backwards in shock. Aaron pushed me away so I "accidently" pressed the red EMERGENCY button while taunting this Aaron dude. No way was he gonna win Zoe. She was my girl...

Zoe's Pov

I woke to the sound of nurse's hurrying out of my room and Justin climbing into his bed beside me. I glared at him.

Me: What did you do?

Justin:Who me? I just well...never mind shawty. I was just...defending you thats all.

Then he smiled that melting smile and rolled onto his side. Which actually looked quite hard to do as he had a leg brace on.

Me: Ermmm shawty?

Jutin: Huh?

Me: You called me shawty?

Justin*confused* yeah and your point being..?

Me: Doesn't shawty mean girlfriend or girl you think is hot or whatever?

Justin: *slowly* Yeeaaahhh

Me: You think I'm hot.

Justin:*sighing* I told you that already...

I glanced at him and saw he was blushing furiously. I started blushing soon after.

Justin: So anyway Zoe Briggs aged 16 do you errrmmm...maybe wanna go out...with me?

Me: Hmmm I'll consider that offer. I have recently been asked by a few famous boys...

Justin: called?

Me: Logan Lerman, Aaron Johnson, Cole Sprouse, Chase Ellison and Tommy Bastow.

Justin: Are you like a model or something?

Me: No they live on my street thats all... and also the Jonas brothers are my bestfriends...but only because my moms their stylist.

Justin: You still considering?

Me: Ermm No.

He waited obviously agitated.

Me: Of course I will stupid!

A wave of relief drowned his face. I was Justin Bieber's GIRLFRIEND!

Justin's Pov

Finally, I had a girlfriend that my mom hadn't picked out for me. I had chosen my own girlfriend and Zoe had chosen me as her boyfriend. Things are SO gonna be better now...

"Well Mr. Bieber, you are fine and your foot will be fine if you keep the leg brace on for 2 months ok?"

Me: Awesome, see ya Doctor Shepard!

Dr. Shepard: Bye,bye laddy.

?

: Yes Zoe?

Zoe: Can I leave today?

:*checks his clip-board* Yes, yes you can. Goodbye Zoe!

Zoe: Bye !

Zoe and I strolled-or hobbled in my case- out of the Hospital. She helped me into my mom's SUV. My mom ushered Zoe in as well.

Zoe's Pov

Justin's mom Pattie motioned for me to get into the SUV too so I did. When I shut the door, Pattie turned around and smiled.

Pattie: So Justin is this beautiful little lady with you?

Justin:*takes my hand* yes mom, this is my girlfriend Zoe.

Pattie: I see...well congratulations both of you and Zoe? Keep an eye on my boy for me?

Me:*grinning* I will .

Pattie: Oh sweetie, call me Pattie!

Me: ok, I will Pattie.

I felt something warm on my shoulder so I glanced at Justin who had moved next to me despite his leg brace and had propped his arm around me. Gently he rolled my head onto his chest and tightened his grip on my shoulder. He nuzzled my hair and I realised that Pattie had parked the car at 419 John's Creek Avenue, wait my house was 420 John's Creek Avenue.

Me: Justin where do you live?

Justin: *pointing to the house we were parked next to* My mom just went to fetch your mom. You live there right?*points to my house*

Me: Did Aaron tell you?

Justin: Maybe... now shush we're meant to be asleep ok...babe?

Me:*smiling softly* ok

I put my head on his shoulder and he had his head ontop of mine, really, really quietly singing "Never say Never". Suddenly Pattie and my mom (Joanna) arrived at the car and I closed my eyes. Justin stopped singing and started breathing real deep, pretending to be sleeping. Hearing him breath was like heaven. Inside I already knew... I loved him...

Justin's Pov

Hearing Zoe breath was like heaven. Inside I already knew... I loved her... I opened my eyes and faked a yawn. Zoe's mom looked back at me and whispered

"Hello Justin, I'm Joanna, Zoe's mom. I hear you too are dating? Correct?

Me: Yeah is that ok?

Joanna: Sure is. Zoe has had a crush on you for EVER.

I smiled down at Zoe who had actually fallen asleep while pretending to be asleep. Her brown hair draped over her face, her body only slightly visible in the darkness. (did I mention it was like 10pm?) I re-arranged us so that she was sitting-or laying- in my arms. Slowly, once the car had stopped I carried Zoe upstairs to the room that we would share( because the media would "attack" them if they were seen together outside their houses) I carefully put her down on the double bed we would have to share. I jogged quietly to the bathroom and changed into a baggy, black top and grey boxers. I patiantly waited for Zoe's mom to change Zoe and then went into the room. Laying in front of me was an angel. Zoe was wearing pink and white shorts(that came to her knees) and a matching baggy top with white ribbon around the sleeves. She was nestled under the blanket holding onto her pillow.(I had our pillow's named. I hate using other people's pillow's because of a childhood "incident".) I casually sidled over to my side of the bed, threw back the duvet and got in.

I shot up in bed when I felt something hugging my chest. Peering down I was relieved to see Zoe's head lolling on my t-shirt. I hugged her closer and kissed her hair repeatedly. I wondered if one day she would be my first time. I was gonna ask her at lunch.

Yum! McDonalds make the BEST lunch EVER! I was sitting opposite Zoe who was also eating.

Me: So Zoe...have you ever...you know..erm..done..IT?

Zoe*almost chokes* No of course not! But someday I want to...with the right person.

Me:*blushing&nervous* I-am-I-ermm Do you think I'm the right person? Because I have never done ermm IT either...

Zoe:*blushing* I don't know Justin...I'll tell you tomorrow ok? So today isn't awkward and embarassing.

Me:Ok...So back to the hotel?

Zoe:Sound's great *smiles*

Me:*smiles back* Come on then shawty let's goooo!

I carried Zoe on my back all the way to our bedroom. I was so tired I collapsed on the bed while Zoe was doubled up laughing on the floor.

Me:What's so funny?

Zoe:I can see- You seem to have- OkIcanseeyouhaveaboner!*really fast*

Then she started laughing again. I quickly looked downwards and rushed to grab a it was like a flag-pole. I was so embarrased but Zoe just kept laughing even though IT was because of her! I could have died of mortification just then. Every few minutes I secretly lifted the pillow and checked and finally after like 10 minutes I was fine. Zoe however was splitting her sides on the floor, hardly breathing because she was laughing so much. Eventually I grabbed a glass of water and hurled it at her face.

Zoe: What was that for?

Justin: I panicked.*shrugging shoulders*

Zoe: Well next time, try not to panic ok?

Justin:*handing Zoe towel* ok babe, whatever you say.

She pretended to punch me. Without thinking I flinched and curled up on the floor.

Zoe:*puzzled* Ermm... Justin?

I got up slowly.

Zoe:What was that about huh?

Justin:*sighing* I don't know if I should tell you...

Zoe:Please baby, just tell me!

Justin:*looking down* Ok, well...when I was 11 years old, my mom had a boyfriend called James. James used to come into my room at night and push his pillow over my face. I eventually told my mom and we moved to Atlanta, where I became a pop-senstaion,blah-di-blah*looks up*

Zoe:*tears rolling down her face* I-I'm-I'm so sorry Justin. I didn't know and-

Justin:It's not your fault I'm almost over it. Just don't pretend to hurt me again please shawty.

I hugged her close and sang her songs until we fell asleep in eachothers arms.

I woke up at 11am and was suprised to see Zoe in her bikini by the pool. I quietly got my trunks on and crept over to her. I picked her up and threw her into the pool. I jumped in after her and opened my eyes under water. She was still under water glaring at me so I grabbed her hand and forced her to the surface. I looked at her as she pushed her wet hair off her face and swam towards me. I began slowly kissing her face, but just before I got to her lips I whispered

"Well am I the right person?"

Zoe whispered back flirtily

"Wouldn't you like to know, Big Boy," and swiftly pulled her leg up doing so in the process making me go a bit...stiffer. In uhhh "that area". I reached for the edge of the pool and heaved myself out.

Me:So Zoe...

Zoe:Yeah...

Me: Wouldn't you like to know...

Zoe:...oh haha.*sarcastically*

Me: Was "wouldn't you like to know" a yes or a no to my previous question?

Zoe: Well if it was a yes I would show you in the Bahamas when we go in 3 days. If it's a no, nothing will happen. So...don't be excited... Anyhow, I hear Christian needs a girlfriend.

Me:*nods*yeah.

Zoe:Well how about my little sister. Skye. She's 13.

Me:We could set them up in the Bahamas!

Zoe:Exactly babe.

Me: *pulls Zoe onto the bed* You're just too intelligent shawty, you know that right?

Zoe: M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I. Now we better go back Biebs.

Me:Biebs?

Zoe:Better then Bustin Jieber anyday...

Zoe's Pov

Finally after a 4 hour flight and a 2 hour limo journey we arrived at the hotel. It was just me, Skye ,Justin and Christian here. It's gonna be so freaking awesome!

Ok, Skye and Christian are making out in the boys room. Me and Justin are in the girls room. Not making out. Just laying on the bed next to eachother. His arm round me protectivley, me head lolling on his chest.

I leapt out of bed at 11:39am. I got dressed into a tight white shirt,a purple cardigan(male) skinny jeans and purple high tops.I pulled a beanie over my wet hair(Just had a shower) and ran out of the door...

Zoe's Pov

I was awake by 11:45am and was anxious as to where Justin had gone. Worriedly, I checked my phone and found 3 text messages unopened.

1st text.

_Shawty, I have gone out for a while. Please don't worry,but I can't tell you where I am. It is NOT with another girl I promise.I am not cheating on you baby! I love you so much that my heart is hurting not being with you right now. :'( I will cherish last night forever because it only happens once in a lifetime,like our love..._

_Biebs xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

2nd text

_I don't know if I can come back. I miss you SO much._

_I love you Zoe._

_Justin xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

3rd text

_I am being held hostage baby. I love you so much and if I die please know I spent my dying moments thinking of you._

_Love you._

_JB xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I rushed to the Tv and turned it on. An image flashed up and instantly I realised who it was on top of our hotel. Justin Bieber and Aaron Johnson,Tommy Bastow,Chase Ellison and Cole Sprouse. The camera panned down on to Logan-Lerman- who was on the ground begging them to leave Justin alone. My heart felt like it was on fire. I raced to the elevator and jabbed at the top floor button impatiantly. At long last I reached the top floor and ran like a bullet out onto the roof top. In front of me I could see Aaron pushing Justin closer to the edge, while Cole,Tommy and Chase were pleading with Aaron not to kill him. Without thinking I yelled

"Justin!"

Aaron and Justin whipped round. Aaron snarled.

Aaron: So Zoe Briggs. Come up here to see your precious boyfriend die then?

Justin: Aaron please stop!

Aaron*towards Justin* Shut up you stupid c*nt!

Me:Please Aaron stop! I already lost my dad, brother and sister. Please! I'm begging you! Don't kill him! I love him more then you can even imagine! Please?

Aaron:*considers* Nahh sorry. Bye Justin.*shoves Justin off the edge*

Justin:*falling* *shouts* ZOE!

I shot to the edge and saw Justin standing on his feet with a huge trampoline under him. I smiled and jumped down to join him...

Justin's Pov

I landed with a thud on the trampoline then motioned for Zoe to come down. She bravely threw herself off the roof and bounced up next to me. I smiled and held my hand out. She took it and we walked back to the hotel in silence.

Zoe: What the Hell? Leaving me like that?

Me: Lo-

Zoe: I'm meant to be your girlfriend Justin!

Me: Zoe please let me expl-

Zoe: Save it Justin. I'm angry right now. Look I'm gonna go take a walk for a while.


End file.
